


Photo Help

by oopsfandoms



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Sum gay shit, every one is alive and well, except Jefferson fuck him, max just wanted help poor thing, mmm I love trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsfandoms/pseuds/oopsfandoms
Summary: Max just wanted help on the photography project, she didn't ask for this. oh god whyChloexVictoria





	

Max chewed on the end of her pen, the new photography teacher didn't explain things well, and it didn't help that she was extremely attractive, max already had enough trouble focusing in that class. 

She contemplated going in early the next morning to ask for help, but quickly shoved the idea away, thinking of all the ways that could go wrong.

Groaning she fell back onto her bed, hoping that maybe her pillow had the answer to her problems (it didn't).  
Max could hear an upbeat dance tune coming from across the dorm hall. Victoria's music was too loud, it was always too loud, max couldn't do her project and now can't even rest.  
Max sighed debating whether or not she should just skip the project entirely. 

Victoria's music changed to a new song, a lighter beat with a slower tempo. 

Max's eyes darted open, Victoria! Victoria definitely knows what to do for the project. 

Victoria had been a lot nicer to her lately, friendly almost, and even if she didn't help Max, it was no harm done.  
Max got up and off her bed headed towards her door.

She thought the music was loud before she opened her door, it's amazing Victoria doesn't have permanent ear damage of some kind.  
Max knocked lightly on the door not really expecting an answer over the loud music.  
"Victoria?"  
No answer  
"Tori?"  
...  
"Come on vic I need help with photography!"

There was still no answer. Max sighed and put her hand on the door knob, she hesitated, then opened the door; she regretted doing so immediately.  
Victoria was in her room, but she wasn't alone. A familiar face was pressed into Victoria's neck and holy shit did Victoria just moan?

"Oh my god,"  
Victoria jumped shoving the other figure away from her, "Max!" She squeaked her face reddened.  
Chloe, who was practically on top of Victoria waved and sent a sly grin and a wink towards max. There was a noticeable mark, rather a few noticeable marks lining Victoria's neck and jaw, Max blushed.  
"Oh my god,"

There was an awkward silence, Victoria refused to meet Max's eyes and Chloe looked rather unphased.  
Chloe deceived to break the silence. "Heya Maxipad what's up?"  
Max couldn't find her words, "uh, well, I-I uhm came to asked Vic for help on the uh the photography project, but..." Max's eyes darted from face to face and her face reddened, "but uh you guys seem busy so..I'll just, I'll just go" 

Victoria squeezed her eyes shut and put her head into her hands "..ohh my god oh my god why me," She slowly dragged her hands down her face and sighed, her cheeks a shade of red max had never seen on someone's skin before.

Max bit her lip and awkwardly looks away, "yeah I'm just, I'm just gonna go."

Max left silently carefully closing Victoria's door, her face burning. Max wished she had her rewind powers back so she could pretend she didn't see that.

She sighed and shut her eyes, she would have been better off going in early to ask the teacher after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly but I really love this dumpster fire ship 
> 
> Pls heart and comment and give feedback yall ❤️


End file.
